The Next Great Adventure
by andariall
Summary: Tiny micro-fic about two friends at the end of their lives.


Ron lit a cigarette with the tip of his wand as he gazed out the window. He could see clearly from his vantage point the spot by the lake where he and his friends had spent many lazy afternoons doing homework, discussing Quidditch, or just laying in the cool green grass saying nothing. The sharp pain he felt in his right shoulder did little to dull the anger he felt at the sight of his favorite spot by the lake being trampled to mulch by the oversized club feet of one of Voldermorts giants.

"You know those things will kill you someday," Harry said as he limped forward to stand at Ron's left.

Ron gave a brief chuckle. "Sorry if I sound pessimistic Harry, but I think that one of those things out there is far more likely to be the death of me."

Harry leaned closer the windowpane and squinted, he had lost his glasses during the running battle back from the main gate. "Hmm…that does seem to be the case doesn't it? To hell with it, give me one of those."

Harry ignited the tip and inhaled deep, while his head rushed he thought back on the events of the day. The defense of Hogwarts had been valiant, but doomed to failure from the beginning. Voldermorts numbers were massive, hundreds of Death Eaters and scores of deadly magical creatures. There had been little warning, they came before dawn and quickly the town of Hogsmeade was in flames. Survivors who still had their wits about them had made their way to Hogwarts where the alarm was sounded.

A loud crack from outside the door signified another failed attempt from the Death Eaters to gain access the room in which Harry and Ron had barricaded themselves, the spells they had on the door were strong but would not much longer.

They smoked in silence for a few moments longer.

"So…what's plan B?" Ron asked.

"I think this was plan B," Harry replied.

"Well it hasn't quite panned out. Was there a C?"

Without turning around Harry pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the door behind them.

Ron made a face. "We should have put more thought into B."

With their defenses overwhelmed and the expected reinforcements still unaccounted for, a retreat had been sounded. To buy time for the students and wounded to make it to their portkey points in the upper floors and towers of the castle, Harry and Ron had led a small group of fighters composed of members of the DA, Order of the Phoenix, and the Ministries Auror Division into the Great Hall to make a stand. They downed many of Voldermorts forces, but eventually the sheer number of them overwhelmed the Hogwartians. When it was only Harry and Ron left they sprinted away from the hall. "I think it's time that we got out of here," Harry yelled over the clatter of hundreds of feet sprinting after them.

"Agreed!"

They ran for their extraction point, but as they turned down the final hallway they were confronted none other than the elder Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Now under normal circumstances, Harry would have killed for a chance to exact a little justice upon both of them. But at the moment, with certain doom fast on their heels, any prolonged engagement with these two was inadvisable. A glance at Ron confirmed that he was thinking along the same lines.

Malfoy started the traditional pre-fight banter, "Ahh Potter and the Weasel, I've been waiting for this moment for a lo-"

"Sorry can't chat right now," Ron yelled over his shoulder as they continued sprinting away in the other direction.

After a few more similar dead ends, the last defenders of Hogwarts realized that they were surrounded. So, exhausted, wounded, and out of options, they ran into the classroom where they now were.

Ron blew smoke out through his nose, "So, any bright ideas?"

"Loads," at Ron's hopeful look Harry grinned and added, "but none particularly relevant to our current situation."

Ron cracked a smirk but said nothing.

CRACK

"Well…seems like our time is just about up." Harry mused.

"Yes, it does." Ron sighed in response. "Listen Harry, if this is how it has to end, than I'm glad that it's here with you. Mate, there is nobody else I would rather have at my side when I go."

Harry looked into his old friends eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them. Not for the first time Harry thanked the heavens for being blessed with the friends that he had. Harry reached out and took Ron's arm in a Roman handshake, not breaking eye contact. No words needed to be said.

CRACK

The door was beginning to give.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

The duo took up their positions facing the door, wands at the ready.

"What do you think that it will be like?" Ron asked evenly.

CRACK BANG

Harry took a moment to ponder his response, and then smiled brightly.

"The next great adventure."


End file.
